


Caged

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little light bondage--long distance--involving wrist caging.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pureklaination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureklaination/gifts).



>  

"So they asked me to, uh, fill in for a hand model today."

"Oh my god, Kurt, that's amazing. What for?"

Kurt hesitates, finger dancing over the mouse pad of his laptop. Blaine's grainy, excited face over Skype for some reason makes him nervous all of the sudden.

"Here, I'll email you some of the proofs." He has them in his inbox, so that'll be faster than explaining the visual.

He knows the instant that Blaine opens the attachments; he goes still, mouth dropping open just a little. 

Kurt blushes. 

"Is that--uh. Wow. Kurt, that's beautiful. Is it a new--new line?"

"Bondage is very in this year," Kurt breathes, cheeks flaming.

Blaine stares at each photo, though they are all more or less the same, differentiated only by lighting, coloration, and in some cases a slight shift of Kurt's wrists and forearms.

"It's beautiful," Blaine says, almost reverently. "You're--beautiful. Like that, I mean, I--"

Kurt bites his lip. "I sat there for hours like that. They even went on break once and made me stay put."

"Did that, um, bother you?" Blaine asks, shifting around, blurring image of his face and hair as the video lags.

"If by bother you mean 'sat there with a hard-on for a while' then yes?" He licks over his bottom lip, daring to glance up at the screen. "I--I knew I couldn't touch or adjust myself even if I wanted to and--I just kept getting more and more worked up."

"God, Kurt," Blaine breathes, eyes fluttering closed.

Out of sight of the camera, Kurt is twisting his fingers over his wrists back and forth, a nervous, excited gesture, smoothing the invisible marks of the cage he can still feel around his wrists. The metal had been cool at first but had warmed and then heated right away and stayed that way the entire photo shoot.

Alone when they'd taken a lunch he hadn't be interested in sharing, he'd shifted and pushed against metal, growing more and more aroused as the minutes ticked by.

Thankfully he'd been able to get himself under control before the team had returned.

"They gave me a set," he says, "as payment for the sitting."

Blaine stares levelly at him through the webcam. "Oh?"

"I should probably turn in," Kurt says, glancing up through his eyelashes. "I'll see you on Friday?"

"I'll be at the airport at six," Blaine answers, and it hangs in the air between them like vapor.

Kurt smiles. "Goodnight, Blaine."


End file.
